Arris Katah
=With every end...= ...there must be a beginning. Rissel Katah died of complications during the birth of her daughter, Arris. After her birth and subsequent mother's death, Idorn had to move from their research site to a more inhabited planet to receive aid for his daughters ailing health. Because of this, Arris struggled for many years of her childhood with weaknesses that other healthy children did not worry about. Her strength never recovered fully but it left her to hone her agility. As a child Idorn taught his daughter many things about his research but most of her time was spent wandering on her own. She spent many of her years in companionship with the droids upon their ship. Her understanding of binary became fluent and she was able to commincate without worry. Because of this isolation her need for other contact except with her father or her metaloid companion was incredibly lessened. But her curiousity was always given rise to when she met a new form in the subtle vibrations of the Force. There was not much unusual about her childhood except for the lack of peers of the same age. She never went to school but it was her father that gave her his knowledge of the universe he had traveled for many years. To her, this was more than enough. = Exploring and Nomadic...= ...tendencies became too taxing. Arris and her father had to resort to transport of goods and trading to help make up their income. What came of this was dealings with the Hutts and Idorn was always able to find the less shady jobs from the affluent creatures. As the two continued to work with the Hutts, they were eventually approached to harbor some 'stolen' goods for transport. Despite his ideals, Idorn was more or less forced to take on the job. In all eventuality he was caught and was made to give up the items to authorities. Taken in to custody, Arris was left for a period of several months while her father served time. She did odd jobs, becoming used to dealing with creatures and other species on her own. It was not his time in custody that would bring about their separation entirely but the anger of the Hutt who's goods they lost. After being released from custody it was not long after the two were brought in to their former employer. It would be Idorn's sacrifice that would keep his daughter alive and once the price was paid with her father's life, Arris was free to go, but branded in the most literal sense by the Hutt and his men. Carrying now a reminder of what she had lost. This would be Arris longest battle with her beliefs and although she waivered during her mourning, her bond with Ashla grew to newer depths as her understanding of the beliefs of her deity were becoming all too painfully true and clearer. She now roams herself, seeking to deepen her bond with Ashla and to learn further of Bodan as well. Realizing that the understanding of both sides will create an undefinable and close connection with the Force. Category:Force Sensitives Category:Characters Category:Light Siders